Balloon angioplasty and atherectomy are well known modalities for opening vessels of a human body particularly arteries. However, if there is an arterial blockage which cannot be penetrated by a guide wire and/or a balloon angioplasty or atherectomy catheter, surgical bypass vessel grafting is usually required to restore adequate blood flow to that blocked artery. Although lasers have been used for making a passageway, (even through a total blockage) laser equipment is expensive and laser treatment can result in removal of tissue from the arterial wall which could require surgical repair.